Evil Dwarfs
by bashful-perry-sprouse
Summary: Formerly, Jollywood was a land plagued by villains. Until one day, a powerful king managed to defeat the evil, and banished the villians to a remote island. Everything was fine... But, what will happen when the next heiress to the throne decided to end this measure? Can the most powerful villains get their revenge? (An AU Story based on Disney Descendants; BashfulxQueen Delighful)
1. Prologue

Formerly, Jollywood was a land plagued by villains. Until one day, a powerful king managed to defeat the evil, and banished the villians to a remote island. Everything was fine... But, what will happen when the next heiress to the throne decided to end this measure?

Can the most powerful villains get their revenge?

For many years the kingdom of Jollywood had been a happy and peaceful land. Now the evil no longer existed in the kingdom and the people were happy.

All the villains were captured and taken to a remote island called "Island of the Lost." The entire island was under a magic dome unseen, that even the most powerful villains, with its evil magic, couldn't escape.

On that island, forgotten by the King, poverty and disgrace manifested only. There is not much food, no clothing, and darkness and shadows reigns.

Everything is a riot. No rules, no one can correct the wrongdoing. And being only villains who live there, there are many robberies, fights, crime in general, where only the strong survive.

The villains are unhappy...

This resulted in Jollywood everything was happy and perfect, and the villagers were not worried about threatening evil.

However, the next heir of Jollywood, Princess Delightful, wants to solve this problem which no one has been charged...

 **Hi guys! Well... This is the prologue of my AU Descendants-The 7D**

 **I don't why but I thought it would be funny this idea!**

 **If I have spelling mistakes, please correct me... English isn't my first language.**

 **And yes! This a fic BashfulxQueen Delightful! I know that I'm writed basically only Shy Sneezes, but this time would be different! Yay me!**

 **I hope you like this crazy idea! See ya!**


	2. The most evil villains!

**_Chapter 1: The most evil villains!_**

"What will you do what!?", exclaimed the King Humidor to his niece as they walked through the throne room, to go to plan preparations for the coronation.

"I will promote a program for the villains of The Island of Lost come back to Jollywood", smiled the princess.

"Are you crazy, niece!?", exclaimed the king, "You can't bring the villains here! They will destroy us! Obviously they want revenge by locking on the island!"

"I'll don't bring them all now, I'll start with some of them, teach them to act as they should and do good. And if it works, continue with the rest of them", laughed the princess confided.

"Why do you want to do this? Everything is fine here, Jollywood not need changes like this", the king insists.

"Jollywood may not, but The Island of Lost need it", said the princess.

"But...!"

"Uncle Humidor", interrupted the princess, "It is already decided, and even I know what villains I'll choose to start this program"

"Who are they, then?", rumbled Humidor.

"The 7D!"

"What!?", exclaimed Lord Starchbottom, the assistant of the king and the adviser of the princess, when he entered to the room with the preparations for the coronation, "The 7D? You're going to bring them to Jollywood?", he shouted terrified.

"Yes!" The princess smiled, while saluting her adviser.

"Delightful! The 7D are the most powerful, most cruel and evil villains of all time! Jollywood was chaos before lock them on the island!", exclaimed the king.

"Besides, everyone knows that they rule the Island of the Lost" Starchbottom added, "The other villains fear them!"

"I think they are the perfect candidates for this program!", she laughed.

"Niece, you know who are they?", asked Humidor.

Delightful shook her head, still smiling. Humidor and Starchbottom looked at each other, they sighed, and led the princess to the relics room of the castle, much like a museum.

Among hallways and corridors they reached the corner of the villains, where the first impression one gets is seven statues representing the most horrible dictators who have had Jollywood.

"These are The 7D", the king said pointing the statues. Lord Starchbottom stepped forward and started pointing each statue to teach the princess.

"He's Happy", Starchbottom said pointing the dwarf statue mentioned. With sore eyes and a bright smile that lit up his face. With blond beard and a book in his hands he was shown sinister, "It's the happiest of the seven, but of course, the evil gives joy! He was in charge of torturing prisoners! He is a genius with magic books"

"East of here is Dopey", continued Humidor. The statue reflected at a fairly young dwarf with red and black hair as his bitterness. With a neutral look on his face, however, with fire in his eyes. His large black and red robes and drew attention thanks to its small body, "He doesn't speak, and that is exactly his deadly weapon... You didn't realize and he was behind you"

"He's Sneezy", continued Starchbottom with the next statue. A dwarf with blue hair and chestnut trees, a well-polished face with a proud smile on his face. Perfectly groomed, with a small mirror in his hand, and appealing to the eyes of anyone, "It's vain as anyone, and said that their allergies were his only fault. He had a great power of illusion... His mirrors were his best weapon, you just saw in them what he wanted you to see"

"This is Sleepy", said the king. The statue of a dwarf gleamed black and white hair and beard. With a long dark hat, down his back, he was striking in his figure. His gaze reflected fatigue but also revenge, with such benign eyes frightened anyone, "He used to sleep a lot, but that didn't take his evil... His magic could sleep anybody all he wanted, even forever"

"He's Grumpy" said Starchbottom pointing to the dwarf statue mentioned. Long and chestnuts hair and beards and was the first thing you saw. His clothes bared his muscular body, and an evil grin, could frighten only with his eyes, "He's the brute force of the team... With his ferocious attitude over his stocky body was truly dangerous"

"This little one is Bashful" pointed the king to the statue in front of the princess. Blond hair with green tops was the first thing noticeable. Dark, purple and green clothes, wore his small body. A look evil, but rather insecure, gleamed his pale face, "He's the younger brother of the leader of The 7D... It's a little shy, but very ruthless and cruel. He don't control so well his magic, but has the same dark and powerful magic as his big brother"

"And talking about it... This is Doc, the leader of The 7D", added Starchobottom pointing the statue more shone throughout the room. With blond beard with green tips, like his brother, and a tall, dark hat. His black robes with purple details made him look more cruel. He had a dark scepter in his hand,which touched the ground. His eyes reflected pure evil, and a smile showing pride and self-confidence, worthy of admiration, The most evil, cruelest, merciless and vile creature that there has been"

"These, Delightful, are The 7D", said the king.

"The most evil villains of all time... If they alone are evil, imagine how powerful and vil are the seven together", said Starchbottom.

"And that's why I'll not bring the seven together...", smiled the princess, "I'll get four of them! And I know who choose..."

 **Hey guys! Well, there's the chapter one! I hope you like!**

 **And If you see difficult to imagine The 7D like that, I give ya a draw...**

 **. /11668e4f7d25d7eef45e572a873f5ce0/tumblr_ntvgaeuYJO1sbhlwbo1_**

 **And that's it! See ya!**


	3. In the Island of the Lost

_Chapter 2: In the Island to the Lost_

A dark day, like most days on the island of Lost.

Among the dark alleys, a blond figure with green streaks painted on a wall with spray paint. Fresh green and black paint running down the wall forming the digits "7D".

Suddenly, the dwarf turns to show an amused smile as he walked away from his work.

With a push he threw a person passing by before laughing and keep walking.

Close to the blond, a chestnut dwarf down a ladder with a duffel bag full of things stolen strapped to his belt. He jumped next to the blonde, and with a smile both continued on their way.

They walked together came to meet another of his allies. A dwarf with blue and brown hair walking on a table, kicking and stepping on the meager food of those who were there, and incidentally, some hands.

He jumped off the table laughing maliciously and kept going with his friends.

From a window came a dwarf with white and black hair and beard. Laughing funny, he shot down a fruit basket before making the owner of the fruits fell trying to stop him. He just saw his friends go out there, he joined them.

 _"Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who's the baddest of them all?"_

 _"Welcome to my world wicked, wicked world"_

 _"I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, Who Could ask for more?"_

 _"I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door"_

 _"I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core"_

The four laughed as they ran down the central square of the island and the rest of the villains who passed by, fleeing from the dwarves.

Of all the villains fleeing the square, a woman with her baby in carriage, ran in front of the dwarfs, trying to flee. Incidentally, the blond with green tops bent down and snatched from the hands the candy that the baby carrying.

The other three came to congratulate her blond friend, when there was silence throughout the central plaza. The cries of terror of the villains fell silent, and there was silence. The blond sighed, knowing that is what caused such silence. His friends looked at him, and that was when he had to turn to face...

"Hi, brother", growled the blond, playing with candy in his hands.

"Bashful! How nice to see you!", sneered Doc, the leader of The 7D, with his high dark hat and long scepter in his hands, "You left home so early today that I not even see you in the morning"

"I had things to do", Bashful smiled as he licked the candy in his hands.

"You stole a candy, Bash?", asked Doc.

"I stole to a baby", laughed the blond dwarf.

Doc smiled and subject the candy of Bashful, "That's my cruel little bro!"

Bashful smiled proudly before seeing Doc spit on the candy and ordering one of his minions to give it back to the baby.

Bashful was disappointed, "But Doc! The..."

"Enough of this nonsense", interrupted Doc as he grabbed his brother's arm, and beckoned to the other dwarfs to follow him, "You must stop wasting your potential in these things"

The five dwarves walked to the end from the central square, where the other two guys on the team, Dopey and Happy, awaited.

"We have received incredible news from Jollywood", said Doc once saw that the seven were together.

"What is it?", asked somewhat annoying Grumpy, as he adjusted his duffel bag with stolen things in his belt.

"The next heiress of the kingdom wants life to the villains improve favorably" Doc smiled mischievously.

"How? Sending real food?", growled Bashful.

"Now I know! They'll send another burden filled with those stupid motivational posters for us to be good!", Sleepy spoke angrily, playing with the tip of his hat.

"Maybe send us more mirrors", Sneezy said with disinterest, admiring his image in his hand mirror.

"None of that, stupid!", Doc growled, "It's going to start a program where the villains get another chance to be good, and the four of you were chosen to carry out the test... In Jollywood"

"What!?", exclaimed Bashful.

"This must be a joke! I'm not going back to Jollywood!", exclaimed Grumpy, very annoying.

"That all people are good and kind, all like princesses and princes!", Sleepy claimed.

"And it is full of beautiful flowers and animals of the forest! My allergies would be back!", Sneezy growled.

"Yes! I do not want to be surrounded by good people! I refuse! I'm not going!", exclaimed Bashful before being quiet for his older brother.

"Shut up! You're gonna do what I say! Because, you are't going to go just to be part of that program...", Doc smiled as he turned his back on his friends and walked back to their house. The others looked at each other and sigh walked behind Doc.

The 7D house was pretty grim and gloomy, dark and frightening, perfectly reflected those living there. It was the biggest housing throughout the island, and was very similar to an old castle. It was quite suitable for those who called themselves the leaders of the island.

Once inside, the six boys followed their leader to, what they called, the main hall.

"Happy, brings the book", Doc said what Happy obeyed. Among the shelves, Happy took the thickest book of the bookseller.

"You four will seek the Royal Ruby", said Doc.

"The Royal Rubyl?", Bashful asked, "What is that?"

"The Royal Ruby", Happy began flipping through the pages of the book in his hands, "It's a very valuable magic gem. It has the power to turn anyone who wants a member of royalty, and that is why the king of Jollywood has hidden somewhere in the castle"

Happy showed the book page picture showing Ruby Royal. A magnificent red gem that shone like the eyes of the seven villains fascinated to see such celestial ruby. Powerful as any other, the Royal Ruby is a beautiful, and also a peerless, magic gem.

"Wow!", exclaimed fascinated Grumpy, "It's huge..."

"And beautiful...", sighed Sneezy.

"The power of that magic ruby added to my scepter, We'll reign in Jollywood again!", exclaimed Doc laughing evil.

The other six villains began to laugh along with Doc, delighted with the plan. Except for the three youngest.

"For what return to Jollywood!?", Bashful growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Sneezy supported as he combed his hair, "No sense a kingdom and banished us once, I will not repeat history"

Dopey nodded implying that also agreed with what his friends said.

Grumpy groaned angrily turning to leave the room before being stopped by Happy. Sleepy just smiled softened by the attitude of the three young villains.

Doc watched with a look neutral before walking towards them and smile at them amusedly.

"Listen guys, you were very young when we reign in Jollywood", Doc began, "And I understand that you're not interested in returning, but I assure you that those days when we were the supreme rulers of the whole kingdom, were the best years in our history"

The three oldest dwarfs looked somewhat bewildered at Doc. Perhaps the young villains were right and is not worth return to Jollywood considering that they could banish again.

"Doc...", began Happy, "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yes, Doc", said Grumpy, "Jollywood is different now and perhaps not we get nothing more than embarrassment"

"We should not try", Sleepy said, "I don't want to spend more bad times than we have already passed"

"What happens to you!?", yelled Doc disgusted by the thought of his friends, pressing his scepter to the ground in anger, "I can't believe you give up without even trying! We don't give up! We have the opportunity to return to what we were and you reject it!? Did you forget how it was to be the worst villains of all time!? When the people trembled just hearing our names!? Did you don't want to feel it again!? Back to feel the fear of the people who saw us!"

The other villains were speechless. In fact, the oldest dwarfs missed those days when they did everything they wanted, they used their magic as they wanted, and did all the wickedness they wanted. The youngest dwarfs wanted to feel what it was to have that power, and cause suffering to all citizens of the kingdom. The four chosen to go to Jollywood looked up and nodded their leader... Except one.

"You'll not convince me, Doc!", shouted Bashful, "I'll not return! You'll not make me!"

That didn't like to Doc.

"Are you trying to disobey me?", growled Doc approaching his brother to meet his eyes.

Both views clashed. The eyes if both brothers turned green brothers an attempt to hypnotize his opponent. The two fought in silence spell binding looks, penetrating the soul of each. However, the spell of the oldest brother was stronger, his eyes penetrated the youngest preventing continue.

Bashful complained and moved away from his brother, his eyes returning to normal. Doc chortled, as his eyes became normal as well.

"I win!", held Doc watching his brother that was already convinced himself that he would return to Jollywood.

The other villains laughed until Doc ordered that the four chosen to pack their things. Bashful just sighed and went to do what his brother told him.

No matter how tried, Bashful never won to his brother. Doc had always been the best of the two, the team leader, the best on the magic, the smartest, the most wicked. Bashful all his life he had tried to get his brother was proud of him, but locked on the island, he didn't have many opportunities to show what he was capable.

While the blond was heading to his room to pack his things, he thought that this time would have the opportunity he sought. It proves that he is as evil as his brother, or even more.

He would get the Royal Ruby, no matter what he had to do.

 **Hi guys! Here's the chapter 2! And I know... This chapter it's so much longer than the other. Sorry for that! I'm gonna tryin' to write all the chapters like this! And that's all! See ya!**


	4. Now To Jollywood

_Chapter 3: Now... to Jollywood_

A new day in the island. A completely normal day for all the villains who lived there, except for four of them.

In the castle of The 7D, the four chosen ended to settle their things while awaiting the royal escort that would take them back to Jollywood.

Sleepy packed his clothes and also his little plush toy, Mr. Hicklepips, hidden among his things. It was his biggest secret, his slept with him every night.

Grumpy collected many of his many tote bag, which he used to steal. He packed up it beside his clothes and tied one to his belt. One never knows.

Sneezy packed up many changes of clothes, perhaps too much for the approximate time they would be there. Moreover, his combs and his beloved hand mirror that he never leaves his pocket.

Bashful threw his clothes to his small suitcase. Before closing he felt someone enter his room. It was Happy with a small book of magic.

"I think you're going to need it", Happy smiled as he handed the book, "It's useless here, but now you're going to Jollywood and you can practice your magic... It has spells fairly basic but ideal for an amateur like you... It's the same that used your brother"

Bashful just smiled as he put the book in his bag, "Thank you, Happy"

Once the four villains were ready, they took their things into the main room to wait for the escort. While the other villains said goodbye to his friends, the leader of the villains called his younger brother to speak in private. They walked away from the main room until reaching to a small balcony which overlooked a spectacular view of the entire island. Bashful sighed as Doc patted his back, smiling. Both stood in silent watching the island.

Suddenly, they saw a royal carriage, with an escort of three knights and the driver of the coach.

"They're here", whispered Bashful, more to himself than to his brother.

"Yes", smiled Doc. Bashful was about to leave when Doc stopped him.

"Don't forget it, brother... The fate of our return to the evil is in your hands", Doc recited before approach threatening to Bashful and say; "Don't ruin it"

Those words made the blond petrified there on the balcony, and pursuant to the situation as it had taken, Doc turned and left the balcony, leaving his brother alone.

Bashful became depressed. He was afraid fail. He couldn't miss the unique opportunity that presented himself to make his brother was proud of him. He deeply regretted to lost the spell with eyes challenge. It was when his insecures thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling by his name.

"Bash!", exclaimed Doc, and so the blond took one last look to the island before leaving the balcony.

That was how the four chosen left their home, for the carriage of the royal escort. With a final goodbye from afar to his friends Happy and Dopey, who were in the castle gate, Grumpy and Sleepy boarded the carriage, leaving their luggage at the hands of knights escort.

Sneezy waited smiling to his blond best friend finish to said goodbye to the other guys, to get on the carriage with him.

Bashful, however, on his way to the coach, he turned his gaze once more toward the balcony where he had been a few minutes ago. There he saw his brother, with a menacing look, with two fingers he motioned to the blond, giving him to understand that he had his eyes on him.

A shiver ran through the body of the young villain, before hiding his fear as he always does, and walking to his best friend who was waiting.

"Bash! You look a little pale! Are you okay?", said Sneezy once he saw his troubled friend, placing a hand near his face to see if he wasn't ill.

"I'm fine!", growled Bashful pushing away Sneezy's hand, "Just... Let's go at once"

The last two dwarves boarded the carriage, and it was as well the coachman climbed into his seat, the knights mounted their horses and the escort began it way back to Jollywood.

The walking of the horses was heard in every corner of the island. Many villains went exclusively for watching the escort, with four of the worst villains in way to leave the island, what no villain has achieved.

The minutes pass, and the four villains were beginning to grow impatient. Bashful not take it anymore and opened the small window facing the driver's seat.

"Excuse me, how much more we'll keep locked up in this stupid carriage?", growled the blond.

"We're almost there", said the coachman without even turning his face.

"We still on the island, why take so long?", Bashful claimed.

"Why don't you go back to your seat and enjoy the rest of the trip?", the coachman spoke without looking at the blonde, again.

"You don't make me this very easy, right?", sighed the young villain rather irritated.

Suddenly, he gave a look forward to see the road through the small window. It was when he felt that everyone was gone. His heart sank and his breathing stopped.

The carriage was toward the end of the island! Where there was no more land where follow!

"What are you doing!?", exclaimed Bashful in panic.

"I told you we're almost there", the driver laughed, pulling the string of horses to move faster.

"It's a trap!", shouted Bashful away from the window to alert his friends, "We're going to die!"

"We're not going to die if we fall into the water...", sighed Grumpy.

"Yes if we were locked in this carriage and we can't get out once we're underwater!", exclaimed Sleepy screaming hysterically.

The four villains rose from their seats and they huged, screaming in fear that their lives would end at that moment.

The coachman laughed at the terrified villains, and when the carriage was coming to shore, the driver leaned over the reins of the horse between his legs and with a small magic wand now out of his pocket, he cast a spell on the island and opened a magical portal. A gleaming bridge appeared from nowhere, between the island and Jollywood, and the carriage next to the knights went through it.

The villains, when they realized they were still alive, they separated of the hug and curious what had happened, looked through the big windows to see that they were floating on a magic bridge, and that the portal of the island had opened.

"Oh my God!", sighed Sneezy fascinated.

Bashful left the magical view of the bridge and went to the little window facing the driver.

"Hey, hey!", called the blonde, "How the portal was opened?"

The driver laughed and for the first time turned to look at Bashful.

"These hands...", began the coachman, showing his hands to the blond, "...moved a wand and open the portal... And now, these same hands will hold the window and will close", said the driver before closing the window to not see Bashful more.

The young villain laughed a bit before sitting in his seat as his friends, who were already calmer now.

"Rude and obnoxious...", Bashful whispered to his friends, pointing the window now closed, "...I like him"

After a few minutes, the coach touched the ground again. The portal to the Island of the Lost was closed and the magical bridge disappeared.

The royal escort continued it way to the corner of the forest to Jollywood. The villains didn't withstand the curiosity and looked out the window to see the town. Since their was exile, the kingdom had changed considerably. Everything looked beautiful and happy. In a sunny day without a cloud in the sky, the jolly people walking the streets and happy children playing. The villains just groaned at the sight of so cheerful people, to get away from the window.

"Don't worry, guys", encouraged Sleepy, "When we get the Royal Ruby, Jollywood be ours and we will be what we want"

The other three villains smiled at Sleepy, and laughed a little with the idea of returning to conquer Jollywood.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. The four villains looked out the window to realize that they had reached their destination. Before they knew it, the driver got out of his seat and opened the carriage door.

"We've arrived", said the driver while opened the door.

First out was Grumpy, desperate for some air. Sleepy came later, calmer, more specifically, tired. Then Sneezy go out, and at the time marveled at the view around him, he sneezed slightly.

"Oh no! My allergies!", sighed the young villain.

The last out was Bashful. The bright sun blinded his eyes, causing the blonde complained.

The four villains looked and saw before them an immense structure, which didn't compare to their castle on the Island of the Lost. A giant palace, grand like no other, beautiful to look at either.

To the huge gates, a beautiful maiden left the castle, with another man, who has judged the clothes he wore, he work in the castle.

The girl with golden hair like the sun, beautiful eyes shining like stars, delicate skin and a smile that conquered every heart, wearing a long pink dress with gold accents, but with sneakers under it and a beautiful blue amulet around her neck.

"They arrived!", exclaimed the girl walking as fast as she could holding her dress to avoid tripping, with his assistant ran after her.

Once the girl was facing villains, she took a moment to catch her breath, before greeting dwarf in front of her.

"Hello and thank you so much for agreeing to be part of this project!", greeted the maiden, "I'm Princess Delightful, and I..."

"...You chose us to come?", said Grumpy to complete the sentence of the princess.

"Exactly!", smiled the princess, "Well... I would like to you present formally to meet you better"

Grumpy laughed a little, "I'm Grumpy", he held the hand of the princess and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

The princess was surprised by such chivalry, but her smile faded when Sleepy nudged to Grumpy and sighed as he returned her ring that had suddenly disappeared from her finger and appeared in the hand of the villain. He had stolen her ring and she had not realized!

"Sorry, princess... Grumpy is a master thief as you may have noticed", Sleepy apologized, "By the way, I'm Sleepy"

"No problem", the princess laughed uncomfortably as something settled her ring back on her finger.

Then the princess glanced at the two young villains. Sneezy was so distracted looking him in his mirror that didn't realize that the princess watched them now.

Bashful sighed and shook his friend's shoulder. Sneezy looked away from his mirror and looked at the princess.

"Oh, sorry", Sneezy smiled, "I'm Sneezy" was all he said before still seen his image in the mirror.

Bashful just rolled his eyes and looked to the princess. She's considerably higher than him, but he still thought she's very beautiful... But of course, he would never admit it.

"Hi, I'm Bashful" he said with disinterest, shaking hands with the princess.

"Doc's brother?", asked the princess, a little uncomfortable 'cause she could see the dark magic in the eyes of the blonde.

"Yeah... That's me...", growled Bashful, somewhat annoyed 'cause he always was compare with his brother.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you four,", smiled the princess, "Now, Lord Starchbottom...", she said, pointing to her redheaded assistant, "...will show you where's your room"

"Wait! Just one room for our four?", asked Sleepy little stunned.

"Yes", replied the princess.

"You got a problem with sleeping in the same room with us?", growled Grumpy.

"No! Of course not!", Sleepy lied to hide his secret that he sleep with Mr. Hicklepips, "I just asked to be sure..."

Lord Starchbottom told the villains to follow him, while the three knights of the royal escort carried the luggage.

The princess was right there to watch the knights. Despite this bad first impression was of the villains, she knew that if they agreed to be in the program means that they wanted change to be good. He had faith that everything would be fine...

 **And hereeeeeeeeeee's the chapter 3! And... That's all, I don't know what to say... See ya!**


	5. Where's the Royal Ruby?

_Chapter 4: Where's the Royal Ruby?_

"This is your room, 7D... Oh, s-sorry... I-I mean... Oh, forget it", spoke nervous Lord Starchbottom, a little scared to be in front of four of the worst villains of all time.

The royal assistant opened the bedroom door to let pass the four villains. A massive room was discovered. With huge windows that illuminated the entire room and four beds. Enormous closets, carpets covered the ground and finally, a huge mirror on the wall.

"Oh, well...", sighed Sneezy fascinated by such amazing room, "It's so..."

"...Horrible!", Bashful said, ending the sentence of his best friend, "Too much light and color! Ugh, I'll have to wear sunscreen... Sneezy, come on and help me", said the blond while he approached to the huge windows to close the curtains. Sneezy just sighed at help his friend with the curtains.

"Much better!", Bashful smiled to see that the room was much darker.

"He really knows", laughed Grumpy giving a friendly little nudge to the young blonde.

Lord Starchbottom, still standing by the door, rolled his eyes before speaking:

"Well, I'm sure it was a long trip here... Surely now you want to relax"

At that moment, the knights came into the room of the villains with the luggage of each. The four dwarves looked askance at the knights to see they didn't try anything against them. Sure, they were knights, they didn't trust them because they fought against villains so they don't lose sight until they left the room.

"Okay... You want something before I go?", asked Lord Starchbottom.

"Well, Starchy", Grumpy began with an amused smile, "You see, we come from the Island of the Lost..."

"...And there is not much food...", continued Sleepy.

"...What if you bring us something to eat?", smiled Sneezy.

"After all, we're invited", to finish Bashful laughed, jumping to one of the beds, which now, he had declared as his.

Starchbottom sighed overwhelmed, but to not provoke the fierce villains...

"Well, what do you want to eat?", growled Starchbottom.

"A sandwich!"

"Chicken wings!"

"A big piece of cheese!"

"Nothing greasy... A salad!"

"Meatballs!"

"Chocolate!"

"Yes, bring us lots of chocolates!

"And potato chips!"

"Ok, that's enough!", exclaimed Starchbottom irritated, but he repented after seeing the indignant expressions of the villains.

"Excuse me?", Bashful growled as his eyes turned green.

"E-Emm...", stammered Starchbottom scared, "I-I mean... I will order to the chef to prepare a buffet for you so you have everything to eat"

"That's better...", Bashful said as his eyes returned to normal. To this shy boy, what he gave more trust on him, it was that the people fear him.

"You better hurry, because we're hungry", threatened Grumpy, sitting beside Bashful on his bed.

Lord Starchbottom nodded and quickly left the room.

Sleepy and Sneezy laughed while Bashful and Grumpy clashed fists, knowing that they scared to the bones the royal assistant.

"Okay, guys, enough fun", Bashful said, rising from his bed next to Grumpy, "Don't forget why we are here"

"Yeah, yeah, the mission... The Ruby... Magic... Blah, blah, blah, Can we wait for the food first?", said Grumpy with disinterest.

"Of course not! We'll deal with this matter quickly... If we're lucky, we could return to the island tomorrow, and the day after, we would be the new rulers of this place", Bashful said with a smile.

"Now you sound like your brother...", said Sneezy without looking at the blond while he approached to his suitcase to unpack his excessive clothes.

Bashful stayed in silent for a few seconds. Although he hated to be compared with Doc, the young villain all his life wanted to be like his older brother, or even better. Feelings of disgust and pride mingled inside him, so he had no choice but to do what he always does... Hide his feelings.

"Doesn't matter...", he spoke in a monotone, "Why don't you just come here and show us where's the Royal Ruby?"

Sneezy looked up from his suitcase to see his three friends staring at him. He was a bit uncomfortable about it.

"Okay", said the chestnut with blue tips while he appoached to the huge mirror hanging on the wall, "But I warn you that years ago that I'm not use a mirror thus"

The young dwarf stood before the mirror, closed his eyes and stretched his arms toward the mirror. His hands suddenly began to glow, a blue light as his hair wrapped his hands. Then he recited the mirror medium enchant...

"Mirror, mirror...

On the wall...

Where's the Royal Ruby?

I want to know..."

Suddenly, the image of the dwarf in the mirror began to deform. Sneezy reverted to a normal posture as he left the spell act. A light radiating from the center of the mirror. Until a clear picture began to form within it.

It was the Royal Ruby...

"There is!", exclaimed Sleepy looking in the mirror.

"Yes, but we only see the Ruby, we don't see where it is", scolded Grumpy.

"I warned you that a long time since I charm a mirror", Sneezy justified as he headed to the mirror, "Mirror, get away a bit"

The image of the Ruby began to expand. One could see a room and the Ruby on a podium in the center of it.

"One second, I recognize these walls...", Sleepy whispered, "It's here, in the castle"

"Get it away a little more, Sneezy", asked Bashful.

"Mirror, stay away just a little more", ordered Sneezy the mirror in front of him.

The image in the mirror was expanded a bit more. The Royal Ruby didn't look more, now in place, two huge wooden doors with glass in the middle were clear in the image. Through those glasses you could see many corridors and hallways, and a security guard watching inside. On one side of the wooden door was a large sign that read; "Relics Room"

"Relics Room?", Grumpy wondered, "Where is that?"

"Well... We know it's inside the castle", Sneezy encouraged.

But for Bashful it wasn't enough. He went to his bag, and in his clothes, found the book of spells that Happy had given him before leaving the island.

"Maybe there's a spell here to tell us where the Relics Room is", Bashful said, flipping through the pages of the book.

Then, just at that moment, someone knocked on the door of the room of the villains. Quickly, Sneezy broke the charm in the mirror and ran to sit on one of the beds, and Bashful hid the book under his pillow before sitting on his bed.

Once he saw that everything seemed normal and harmless in the room, Grumpy went to open the door, hoping that was the food that they commissioned. However, it wasn't what he expected.

"Princess?"

"Hello... 4D!" The princess laughed of her own pun, but calmed down when she saw that none of the villains laughed with her, "Umm... I came to make sure you were good and comfortable"

"Thank you, your highness", Bashful scoffed drawled "His Highness", as he rose from his bed and walked to the princess, "We're fine, actually..."

"Well, I'm glad!", smiled the princess, "Oh! And please, just call me Delightful, I think your highness sounds somewhat formal"

"As you command, Delightful", taunted the young blond again, this time drawled in "Delightful".

"Ok?", the princess smiled a little confused by the attitude of Bashful.

 _It must be a game of villains_ , thought Delightful.

"So is everything in order?", asked the princess.

For just a second that seemed like hours inside the mind of the blond, literally a small flame burn up on the green hair of the young dwarf... He had an idea.

"Not really, princess... You know, with the boys wanted to know where we'll live for a while, how about if you give us a tour of the castle?", smiled Bashful.

The princess was so impressed with the request that immediately agreed without question very happy. The other three dwarfs smiled malicious, mentally thanking that the young blonde was pretty clever.

Thus were the four villains launched way to the different corners of the castle, with their guide.

They met the kitchen. It was huge compared to many others, filled with luxurious artifacts and plenty of food. There they met the personal, including the chef, who at that time was preparing the buffet that had commissioned Lord Starchbottom for them. In addition, they met the timetable, in which is specified that the chef stopped working at 10:00 pm, so if the dwarves wanted to eat something after that time, they had to prepare themselves.

They met the ballroom. It was so spacious that all the people of Jollywood could enter without problem, and of course, that was the point. With an impressive ceiling, the ballroom was filled only for shows and parties in which the Jollywodiens should attend.

They met the training room. Full of sports equipment for various sports, including basketball, fencing, croquet, polo, gymnastics, among others. That was where the king used to practice fencing with Lord Starchbottom, and the princess did rhythmic gymnastics.

They met the tailor room. It was where the royal tailor spent hours and hours perfecting different costumes and outfits for all those who inhabited the castle, servants as both the king and the princess. Different fabrics, different colors and textures, mannequins and many mirrors had in that room.

They also went through the bedrooms of the castle. In many of them lived the servants around the castle, including the royal tailor, the chef, the coachman and even Lord Starchbottom.

Among the corridors, there was a very long spiral staircase. The staircase reached the royal bedrooms, in other words, the King's and Princess's bedrooms. They were very exclusive, and only the most trusted servants had access to it.

Finally on the tour, the room that the dwarfs was waiting... The Relics Room.

It was exactly the same as the image that appeared in the mirror that Sneezy enchanted. The huge wooden doors with small glass windows inside, remained the room closed.

"And this is the Relics Room", said the princess, "Where we keep the valuable things of our ancient history... in other words, is like a museum"

"How interesting...", the blond smiled to himself, "And... we can go take a look?"

"Oh, I would love to go... but...", the princess said before being interrupted by the same blond.

"Come on! Only be a few minutes"

Grumpy looked at the guilty expression of the princess and joined together to Bashful appeal.

"Please Delightful! We're curious"

"I'm so sorry, guys", the princess murmured sadly, "But you are forbidden to enter to the Relics Room... King Humidor's orders, I mean, my uncle"

Bashful frowned at the mention of the name of the King Humidor. The eldest of whom had banished years ago and had seized on that damn island. Bashful honestly almost no memory of the days when they ruled Jollywood 'cause he was very young, but he had recorded in his head was that day when his brother lost the war against the king and, with his friends, were taken to the Island of the Lost, to never return.

Always a stupid king interfering in their plans.

"Sorry, guys", the princess apologized again.

"No problem, Delightful", Sneezy realized, "Maybe it's time to return to our room, we're starving and I hope the buffet is ready"

* * *

 **I'm sooooooooo sorry for the delay, guys... But, you know, school and all of that things... And I know this chapter is a little more short than the others, but I'll offset you with the next chapter ;) See ya!**


	6. Thieves in the Night

_Chapter 5: Thieves in the night_

Night had fallen in Jollywood. In the room of villains lay a food cart, filled with dishes and cutlery above this. But those dishes were completely empty.

"That was delicious!", exclaimed Grumpy, lying on his bed, ready for a nap.

"Don't settle therefore, Grumpy", spoke Bashful shaking his friend's shoulder to not fall asleep, "We have things to do"

"And I think it's time", said Sleepy looking at the clock, "Are 20 minutes to midnight"

"All are asleep", Sneezy said, looking at his magic hand mirror, "It's now or never"

"Come on!", ordered Bashful taking his book of spells and out of the room followed by his friends.

Among all the halls and corridors, they ran as fast as he could, making as little noise as possible so as not to wake anyone.

Thanks to the tour that the princess had given them that afternoon, they knew exactly which way to go to get to where they wanted.

After a couple of minutes running through the halls of the castle, the four dwarves had reached their destination... The Relics Room.

However, contrary to what was said Sneezy, someone awake in the classroom. The security guard was there, looking attentive security cameras with his back to the wooden door.

"Sneezy! I thought you said no one was awake", whispered the blond to his best friend.

"Well, I didn't see him!", said the brown with blue tips, looking through the windows of the huge wooden doors that prevented their passage.

Suddenly, the guard looked away from the cameras, hearing a suspicious noise. The villains away from windows quickly before the guard saw them, and hid behind the wooden doors.

The guard, seeing nothing, turned his look back to the security cameras. The dwarves approached again to the windows, realizing that the guard didn't see them.

"Now what do we do?", whispered Grumpy annoyed, "We'll not get in if the guard is still there"

"Sleepy...", the blond whispered to his friend, "You think you can...?"

"Well...", Sleepy interrupted the young villain, knowing what he meant, "...Some time ago I do but I'm sure I'll make it"

So Sleepy raised one hand and pointed his index finger to the guard, that neither was aware that he was being spellbinding. A blue spark shot from the tip of his finger, and then, Sleepy recited:

"Listen carefully

Well I'll not repeat

When I finish this spell

You'll fall asleep"

A light flashed on the finger of the villain, and the second after, the same flash is lit in the forehead of the guard.

The spell took effect, and soon, before they knew it, the guard was already asleep.

"Good work, Sleepy!", congratulated Sneezy.

"Come on!", exclaimed Bashful when he was about to open the door. Yet another obstacle they faced... The door was locked.

"It has to be a joke?", exclaimed Grumpy very annoying. But of course, Bashful wouldn't give up. He held the book of magic in his hands, and flipped through the pages until you find a spell that might work.

"Okay...", sighed Bashful, nervous inside;

"Door closed

Prove to me goodness

I will not move

But you will open"

At that moment, the door lock is unlocked and magically the giant wooden doors were opened in two seconds.

The other three villains were impressed and patting on the back to congratulate blond, they rushed into the Relics Room.

Bashful just stood there in silence, amazed that his spell worked. After smiling to himself a few seconds, he moved on running after his friends.

Thus, the four dwarves ran through the corridors, looking everywhere for the Royal Ruby. However, at not being allowed to enter the room in the first time, they didn't know where the Ruby was.

Suddenly, Grumpy saw a signboard that indicated the hall of villains.

"Guys, over here!", exclaimed the chestnut to his friends, to guide to the hall. The other dwarves ran after his friend, coming to the hall mentioned. However, it wasn't what they expected.

Upon entering the hall, seven gleaming statues caught the attention of the four infiltrators.

"Wait a minute... Are we?", asked Sleepy impressed by the statues. The four friends stopped to look at the statues in detail.

"Hey!", complained Sneezy seeing his reply in front of him, "My nose isn't that big! And I'm much more attractive than this!"

"This statue doesn't reflect my muscles", said Grumpy, "Who was the moron who sculpted this crap?"

Sleepy looked statues of all your friends, until his gaze fell on the replica of the young blond. He couldn't help him smiling tenderly as that statue reflected the same expression when Bashful is afraid but he try to hide it.

"Well, boys", Sleepy said finally, "Here isn't the Ruby, let's search for it"

The other dwarves agreed with his friend, they turned and went their way out of the hall... except one.

Bashful fell silent, facing the statue of his brother. Doc's face expressed indifference and malice, and with his scepter showed impressive. Bashful had trouble seeing his brother as well. He was afraid of failing, and see him in front of him, imposing and cruel, really made him feel intimidated.

The last words of his brother before leaving the island echoed in his head...

 _The fate of our return to the evil is in your hands... Don't ruin it..._

He didn't know what to do.

The blond approached to the statue of his brother and watched it in silence, fearful, insecure, wanting Doc was there with him.

 _"Look at you, look at me, I don't know who to be"_

 _"Brother..."_

 _"Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night"_

 _"Brother!"_

 _"Tell me what to do..."_

Then, seconds became hours. Everything around him seemed to disappear no one other than the statue of Doc and he. In a millisecond, Bashful closed his eyes and felt a lightning strike in front of him and suddenly a familiar voice was heard in the hall. At the time Bashful opened his eyes, saw his brother in front of him, smiling and laughing hilariously evil.

"Oh, lil bro!", Doc laughed down the podium where he was, "How funny you are!"

"Doc!?", Bashful could not believe it, Is it really was Doc?, "W-What are you doing here!? H-How!?"

"That does not matter," smiled the older brother of the blond, "I know you need to clarify your thoughts"

"I-I don't need your help", stammered the young villain nervous.

"You're not a good liar, Bash", Doc muttered approaching his younger brother, "Don't you know who I am?"

"Our leader?"

"Your brother, silly! I took care of you when mom died! I raised you!", exclaimed Doc in the face of the young villain, "I know you better than anyone..."

"T-That's not true", stammered Bashful nervous.

"Oh, yes", Doc smiled as he walked away from his brother and went up to the podium again, "I know you want to be a villain worthy of admiration"

Bashful watched Doc smile mischievously. Nerves began to spread through his body, and he couldn't avoid.

"You don't must distressed... Only you must do what I tell you", smiled Doc playing with the scepter in his hand.

"Are you sure?", asked Bashful.

"Of course!", said Doc approaching to Bashful, "Don't you wanna be evil, like me?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come on! Say it with desire! With all the evil that you have inside!", shouted Doc in the face of his younger brother, holding his hand to take him to the podium next to him, "Don't you wanna be ruthless!?"

"Yes!"

"and rotten!?"

"Yeah!"

"and mad!?"

"Oh, yes!", shouted Bashful, "And it's more, I will be much better villain than you!"

"Yeah sure, and maybe...", smiled Doc handing his brother his scepter and straightening his shoulders to feel the greatness in him, "...you'll be the greatest villain of all time, and be the ruler of this place"

Bashful fascinated sighed. When he held the scepter of Doc he felt invincible and imposing. And when Doc grabbed his shoulders behind him, he felt his brother was finally proud of him. He felt happy, cruel and evil. He laughed evil imagining have all Jollywood enslaved. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Doc took the scepter and down him from the podium.

"But is not that easy...", said Doc, now with his scepter in hand again on the podium, "And to get what you want, you know you have to do..."

"The Royal Ruby?"

"Exactly!", exclaimed Doc looking into the eyes of Bashful, "Only if you get the Royal Ruby, you'll be evil, LIKE ME!"

The biggest villain who had been in Jollywood started laughing like there's no tomorrow. His evil laugh seem to be heard throughout the castle. That laughter echoed inside the head of the young villain. There was so much pressure at that moment that Bashful closed his eyes as he did at first. His brother's laughter sounded increasingly more distant and suddenly heard someone call him by his name.

"Bash!"

Bashful opened his eyes and looked away to see his best friend out of the hall, with a smile on his face.

"Come quick! We found the Ruby!"

Bashful was confused. He decided to turn his eyes to see where his brother was, and contrary to what he expected to find, he saw the statue of Doc, just as when he entered the room.

It was all his imagination...

Bashful turned back to Sneezy and ran away to the hall with him.

The two dwarves ran through the corridors to reach where his other two friends.

There it was...

On a podium with a fence around the center of the room, surrounded by a magical force field, he radiated an unparalleled brilliance.

The Royal Ruby...

"Amazing!", exclaimed Bashful.

"Quick! Let's take it!", said Grumpy jumping the fence, about to take the Ruby.

"Grumpy, no!", Sleepy said, "You'll activate the alarm!"

"You have a better idea!? Come on, there it is, let's take it and get out of here!", exclaimed Grumpy, getting closer to the Ruby.

"You can't do it, Grumpy!", scolded Sneezy, "There is a force field, you can't take it anyway..."

"And what do you suggest we do!?", growled Grumpy, now away from Ruby.

"We have to deactivate the force field... With magic...", Sneezy malicious smiled as he pointed at the blonde next to him. Bashful carefully looked at his friends, a little nervous.

"M-Me? I-I don't think it's a good idea, guys", the blond spoke fearfully, "I still couldn't handle my magic... And if I fail? And activate the alarm?"

"At least try!", Sleepy encouraged patting the back of the shy villain, "Besides... I know you can"

"Yes, me too", said Sneezy.

"O-Okay, I'll try", stammered Bashful.

From his pocket, the blond took out the magic book. Flipping through the pages of this, he found the right spell. He jumped over the fence with his friends, and went around to face the Ruby.

Bashful intently watched the Ruby before holding the book, reach out and read the spell. However, it seemed quieter than outside, inside was a bundle of nerves. His hands were shaking and he could see the image of his brother everywhere, looking him threatening.

Doc's voice was present in the thoughts of Bashful, criticizing and despising him.

"M-Magic walls.."

 _Oh please! Not even two words can say without stuttering?_

Bashful stopped, anguish and magic in his hand disappeared. Doc contempt hurt him, even if only was his imagination, he felt him there.

"Come on, Bash...", Sneezy encouraged, watching his best friend hesitated.

"R-Right", said the blond nervous before taking a break to concentrate.

"Magic walls...

T-That you all d-disgui..."

 _You call that a spell? I could do better when I was a kid!_

"Shut up!", shouted Bashful interrupting his spell again His magic again abruptly disappeared, and that was when the blonde realized his explosion.

"Bashful... Are you okay?", asked Sleepy distressed, putting a hand on the shoulder of the young villain.

 _No, he's not okay... He's a coward baby..._

Bashful couldn't stand that voice mocking him. However, he could not let his friends found out his insecurities.

"I'm fine!", shouted enraged the blonde.

Bashful again reached out to begin his spell. Trying to ignore the voice of his brother in his head, he closed his eyes slowly.

"Magic walls...

That you all disguise...

Don't fight to me..."

 _Don't pretend to be a great villain! Because you're not!_

"F-Frees you a-all..."

 _You'll never be like me! NEVER!_

"...HAVE INSIDE!"

The pressure, insecurity and disregard of his brother, managed to Bashful was so decentralized that his spell went wrong and when it touched the magic force field around the Ruby, the alarm was activated.

A loud siren rang through the corridors of the Relics Room. The villains jumped terrified, like the security guard, thanks to the bustling alarm, he awoke with a start.

"Look what you did, Bashful!", shouted Grumpy, very high that his voice was heard on the siren, "You had to screw it up!"

"I-I...", tried to defend the blond complexed with nerves, before being interrupted by Sleepy.

"No time for that! Let's get out of here now!"

The four villains jumped the fence and ran away from the hall. Among hallways and corridors, they're trying to find the exit. However, they didn't have an immediate obstacle.

"Sleepy?", asked Sneezy as he ran desperate with his friend, "Do you spell could disappear with the alarm?"

Sleepy was shocked and stopped abruptly, causing his friends stumble to stop as fast as his friend with black and white hair.

"The guard!", shouted Sleepy, "He must wake up! My spell wasn't as strong"

"Sneezy, where's he?", demanded Grumpy.

Sneezy held his hand mirror in front of him and recited;

"Mirror, mirror...

On my hand...

I want to see...

The security guard"

In the small hand mirror reflection, they could see the guard running rampant out just where they were.

"He's comin' here!", shouted Sneezy terrified.

"Quick! Over here!", said Grumpy pointing to one of the hallways.

Throughout the run all the different corridors, the guard never found those intruders, and when he returned to check the security cameras caught up with all these broken.

Meanwhile, the four villains escaped miraculously, and the moment the guard was found with broken cameras, they were in their room, catching their breath, and Grumpy reviewing his hand to make sure that he not have cut with the glass of the cameras.

"That was close...", sighed Sneezy.

"Although, if Bashful hadn't screwed up, none of this would have happened!", exclaimed Grumpy, facing the blonde.

"I'm sorry, ok!?", shouted Bashful, now with his evil attitude back, "Why don't you stop criticizing me a second and think of a new plan, you silly dumb!?"

"Do you want to fight me, blondie!?", Grumpy threatened, approaching with a fist raised to Bashful.

"You don't scared me, knucklehead!", Bashful answered angrily, his eyes turning green.

"ENOUGH!", shouted Sleepy as he threw a curse to the both dwarfs in conflict, and they fell asleep instantly.

Sneezy watched his two friends on the floor unconscious, before looking at Sleepy.

"What?", asked Sleepy at see Sneezy looking him, "I want sleep and I can't if those two are fighting..."

* * *

 **Here's an other chapter! I'm fast! ;D And... I told ya this chapter it'll be more longer than the other! See ya!**.


	7. Delightful's mistake

_Chapter 6: Delightful's Mistake_

It was a new day in Jollywood, with the sun shining as usual, and the villagers started their morning as always his routine.

Everyone always very happy... All but four visitors on Jollywood...

In the room of the four villains, evil and bitterness radiated from it. After the minor inconvenience from the night before, Bashful was more angry than ever. Grumpy, Sleepy and Sneezy looked uneasy the blonde walking from side to side across the room with his magic book, flipping each page like a maniac.

"There must be a spell that makes us get the Royal Rubyl!", exclaimed Bashful, reviewing the entire book for the fifth time that morning.

"Bashful... If you do not calm, we never find a way to getthe Ruby", Sleepy calmed.

"Well I will not be arms cross to expect that we reach a solution miraculously!", complained the blonde leaving reading the book, watching threatening to his friend while his eyes were becoming green.

"Bashful, calm down!", growled Grumpy, tired of the attitude of Bashful.

"Don't tell me to calm if you blamed me for everything that happened yesterday! And now I try to fix my mistake you don't stop criticizing me!", shouted completely angry the young villain, as his hair turned on in flames as the same green as his eyes.

"It's not my fault you don't know do anything right!", Grumpy replied, clenching his fists, knowing that it could proceed with the fight that they didn't have last night. Sleepy honestly couldn't stand seeing his friends fight, and before an unfortunate situation, shouted;

"SHUT UP!"

"Umm... Good morning?"

The four villains in complete silence, sharply turned their gaze to meet the princess Delightful standing in the bedroom door. Bashful immediately threw his spell book to one side of the room, as his eyes and hair returned to normal.

"G-Good morning, D-Delightful", stammered Bashful nervous that Princess has seen something suspicious.

"What is happening here?", Delightful said entering the room, not very convinced that the innocent eyes of the villains.

"N-Nothing... J-Just... U-Umm...", Bashful doesn't knew what to say exactly.

"It was just a fight, Delightful", said Sleepy being completely honest, omitting of course, the part of the Royal Ruby, "One of our few daily fights, nothing else"

"Daily fights?", asked the princess, uncomfortable by that declaration.

"You know", said Sneezy, "That typical fights that friends have every day"

"Friends don't fight every day...", confessed princess, "...they may fight occasionally, but not daily"

The villains were silent a moment, before looking between them. Looking in their faces, inevitably they smiled with sinister looks.

"We're different, Delightful", smiled Grumpy, "Fighting is part of our friendship"

"Oh, well...", said the princess knowing that the villains in front of her had a different mentality with regard to friendship, and probably many other things... It will be better ignore that, "Whatever... Are you ready for the first day of the rest of your lives!?"

"What?", asked the villains in unison.

"You know, the project!", said excited Delightful with a huge smile, "Today is the day when I'll introduce you the people of Jollywood"

"So soon?", said Sneezy, "But if we arrived yesterday"

"It's never too early to the excitement of meeting new people", said the princess, pretty impatient.

"I don't think it's a good idea", Sleepy complained, "The people hate us"

"And I don't like to be surrounded by good people", growled Grumpy.

"I-I don't like m-meeting new p-people", spoke nervously whispered Bashful, with his sensitive side coming out.

"And if I leave the castle, my allergies attacked me again for sure", warned Sneezy, terrified with the idea.

"I think we should put aside all those prejudices", Delightful spoke softly, "Besides... That's an order of Princess Delightful, ie me!"

The four dwarves complained loudly before leaving with the princess the room. They walk between the aisles together, reached the main hall, where Lord Starchbottom was next to the king and the royal coachman waiting for them.

"There's the King Humidor", Sneezy spoke in a whisper to his best friend.

"Oh, great", complained the blonde sarcastically.

"Don't you want it to bother him?", grinned the dwarf chestnut with blue tips, watching the blonde.

"You really glad my day, Sneezy", smiled Bashful.

Once the four villains were front of the three men who were waiting, they released a deep look of hatred in the eyes of the king. Humidor fidgeted around with evil eyes of the dwarves, however he wasn't intimidated... But that would not stop Bashful.

"King Humidor...", spoke with hate the young villain.

"7D...", just as annoying replied the king.

"Actually we're not seven, you know", sneered Bashful with a sinister smile, while his eyes turning green for the second time that morning.

"Maybe you're not seven, but you're still being evil villains...", the king said, kneeling to get up to Bashful, "...I'm going to watch you"

"Why so much attention?", scoffed Bashful trying to intimidate the king with his bewitching look, "Do you admire our work?"

"Listen to me, boy", said the king, no leaving enchanted by the green eyes of the dwarf in front of him, "Don't you dare try something against my kingdom or my niece, because you'll be sorry... I'm not afraid to you"

"Well, you should... You have no idea what we are able...", threatened the young blonde enraged by such contempt his power from the king. However, he maintained his composure, obeying the plan to not to raise suspicion... He sighed resignedly, his eyes returned to normal, and he smiled innocently at the king, "But don't worry, we don't plan doing anything wrong..."

"I guess you understand why I don't trust your word...", said the king, rising from his knees to return to his normal position.

"Uncle Humidor!", the princess complained, calling attention to his uncle.

The king turned his gaze to his niece, and held is complaints. He knew which monitors the villains was her, but he couldn't avoid distrust them, also that, his niece had such a good heart he wouldn't be surprised that these evil dwarfs would take advantage of her kindness.

Once calm the situation, the princess smiled again, and ordered the coachman and Starchbottom sprucing carriage.

"Come on to the village!", exclaimed Delightful enthusiastic.

Everyone obeyed the princess, and before they knew it, they were in the royal carriage on the way to the village of Jollywood.

Suddenly the coachman stopped the horses. They had reached to the stage of the town square, which is used for royal statements and celebrations in the village.

The coachman got down from his seat and opened the door to the princess and the king. Followed him, Lord Starchbottom waited by the door of the carriage to the villains go down to this, and keeping them under tight surveillance, the four dwarves with the king and the princess were brought on stage.

All the village, organized in advance, was approaching to the stage slowly, seeing the royal carriage had come to the square.

Delightful stood in the middle of the stage, and with a smile of pride and excitement, spoke with authority:

"My dear Jollywoodiens! I come to present the first part of my project...!"

The villagers carefully observed the princess, granted that it must be something amazing considering what kind and awesome she was.

"...I introduce you...!"

At that moment, the Jollywoodiens were frightened as ever in many years to see the four dwarves go on the stage watched by Starchbottom.

"...Four of The 7D!"

The villagers fell in silent, in shock, their all eyes fixed positions to the villains on the stage.

With all those eyes watching him intently, Bashful couldn't help feeling very nervous. He resisted the temptation to run away, but decided to remain calm, which isn't achieved with the all the people watching him.

Suddenly, in the crowd, a little boy looked at the young blonde a little nervous. That made smile the blonde dwarf... The only thing that made him feel confidence was being bad.

He gave an evil look to the child in the crowd, and with a little; "Boo!", he scared the boy to the bone.

With that he regained confidence...

"Well... These four villains come here to be better people! So we'll all welcome them with joy and enthusiasm!", Delightful said before heading to the dwarfs, "Now boys, going to make new friends"

The dwarfs frowned to the princess before leaving the stage to go to meet the village. However, Bashful wasn't happy with that...

"Cheer up, Bash!", Sneezy said next to his best friend, "Ensure the positive side, you'll meet your next subjects"

"And the corners of the town that will soon belong to us...", Grumpy encouraged, moving away from the young villains, noting that Sleepy had already left to go on his own.

"A-Alright? B-But I still don't feel comfortable among so many people, s-so please don't leave me all alone, o-okay, guys?", Bashful said looking around, realizing he was absolutely alone among all the crowd, "G-Guys? Guys!?"

Bashful began to panic, before trying to reassure himself. He knew he should leave that place, he had to return to the castle.

Slowly walking backwards for anyone noticing, Bashful tried to flee, but not seeing where he was going, he struck with a villager achieving fall to the ground.

Bashful complained of pain when he fell, and when he was about to getting up to face the stupid that tripped him, he heard a voice that said:

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, let me help you"

Bashful looked up to see a smiling man holding out a hand so he could get up. But this brought the blonde scared more than he was. He rose quickly from the ground without accepting help and walked away from the man, not realizing that another villager stumbled.

"Oh, boy! Are you okay?"

Bashful quickly moved away from her, only to find the man again.

"Quiet, boy!", tried the man to calm the blonde.

The young villain was caught between the smiling man and the friendly woman despite his attempts to get away from them, kept coming. Victim of his insecurities and nervous, his hair burn up on green flames and magic radiated from his hands in the form of attack.

"G-Get away from me!", shouted Bashful threatening the villagers with magic in his hands.

"Wow, c-calm down boy!", talked nervous man, now not so smiling, retreating in fear that he may get hurt.

"D-Don't look at me!", shouted the blonde again, even threatening the man with his magic.

The thunderous shouts of the young villain and the terror caused by all those around, caught the attention of all the people... Including the three villains.

All the Jollywoodiens watched with horror the scene which caused the young blonde. They knew villains never change.

"Get away all of me!", cried very nervous the blonde, fire still burning in his hair tightly.

"Bashful! Stop! You're making a racket!", shouted Grumpy, not understanding why his friend was doing all that.

"W-What!?", Bashful nerves were beating him considerably. The flames in his hair increasing its size, causing more fear in the Jollywoodiens.

"Bash! Stop it, now! All are watching you!", shouted Sneezy, knowing what was the caused such an explosion in his best friend.

Bashful looked around to see millions of eyes looking straight at him. The fear inside him was such that he couldn't take it anymore. The fire in his hair vanished like the magic in his hands.

"HIDE!", shouted the blonde before running rampant through the crowd to finally disappear on the way to the castle.

All fell silent at seeing the young villain escape that way. However, they will not forget the way that the blonde threatened them.

Annoying villagers, dispersed and everyone went home, hoping perhaps that villain be caught and sent back to the Island of the Lost.

"Oh, no!", exclaimed the distressed princess, "Bashful!"

"Delightful!", called Sneezy to the princess while with his friends approached her, "Let us go find him, we're his friends"

"No, you stay here", ordered Delightful, "I'll find him"

Before the villains could protest, the princess held her dress slightly to avoid tripping and ran as fast as she could along the same road where they last saw the young villain.

Meanwhile, among the hundreds of trees around the castle, walked Bashful embarrassed but also very angry. If Doc had never commanded to Jollywood he had never met the princess and this never happened. He was completely destroyed inside. Not only his reputation as a fearsome villain was ruined, he also passed the shame of his life. Now, he just wanted to free all their pent up anger and with his magic burn all the trees around him, until suddenly...

"Bashful, wait!"

The young villain turned at the mention of his name, and his bitterness rose sharply to see that girl that had caused his downfall.

"Leave me alone!", Bashful answered turning away from to the girl who had followed him.

"Bashful, please listen to me!", said the princess as she approached to the young blonde.

"What part of "Leave me alone" you don't understand!?", shouted with great anger the villain.

"I just wanted to apologize", said softly Delightful.

"Why? Why pass myself off the worst shame of all my life?", exclaimed Bashful, as his hair was burn up again.

"I don't thought this would happen", the blond maiden defended distressed, "I would assume that you were not very good with people?"

"I thought you would an idea... Well, my name says it all!", shouted enraged dwarf, the fire spread in his hair.

"I didn't think you were really..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!", interrupted Bashful, severely burning his hair, "I'm sure you did that on purpose!"

"What!? I would never do that!", exclaimed indignantly princess.

"Listen! If this was revenge for what we did in the past..."

"I assure you it isn't!", Delightful off, losing her composure.

"So I should believe you?", asked the blonde, the flames in his hair a bit calmer but showing no sign of wanting to disappear.

"I never lie to you... I don't think you deserve it... I don't think you're bad...", the princess said softly, once regained her composure.

"Well, believe it!", exclaimed the blonde fierce in anger as his hair, "Now why don't you go and leave me alone!"

It was the last word of Bashful before his hair back to normal, and he walked toward the castle again.

The princess gasped at such a discussion. She didn't think it would be so difficult to face these villains. Maybe she made a mistake... No! She wasn't going to give up so easily. She would do whatever was necessary to make these villains in good people.

"Delightful!"

The princess looked away to see who called, when she saw the three other villains running toward her.

"What are you doing here?", asked Delightful to see the three dwarves approaching her, "I told you to stay in town"

"The king ordered us back to the castle", Sleepy said.

"Bashful needs us now", said Sneezy, "So, if you'll excuse us...", the three villains made their way ignoring the complaints of the princess.

"Guys, wait!"

"Let them go, Delightful!"

The princess turned to meet his uncle, walking very severe to her.

"Uncle Humidor...", began the blond girl before being interrupted.

"I told you this would be a disaster... The villagers are angry and scared! I told you they nevertheless continue to be wicked", said the king.

"No, uncle, I'm sure it will work", insisted the princess.

"How? Open your eyes, niece! This is the proof you need! It will not work…"

"Yes it will, I know...", smiled hopeful princess, "Bashful only got scared with all the people looking at him, but I've seen him and he's not like that all the time"

"Delightful, is impossible for a villain be afraid... They're bad!", insisted the king.

"They're bad doesn't mean they don't have insecurities", exclaimed the princess, outraged by the thought from her own uncle, "They're people like all of us"

"They're different, Delightful!"

"That doesn't matter! We're all different!", claimed the princess.

"Enough! Discussing not get anywhere... Are you going to give up this project or not?", asked the king, hoping her niece realized once and for all that this project would never work.

"No, uncle! I don't give up... I will make this work"

The king looked at his niece with a serious expression. He took a deep breath before turning and say:

"If you prefer to destroy the village rather than banish those villains where they belong, then... I'm very disappointed in you..."

Those words left frozen to the princess while the king was on his way back to the castle, without saying a word. Delightful just wanted to become a great queen someday, like his uncle, and to hear those words coming from his greatest hero, was quite daunting. Tears threatened to fall from the eyes of the blond girld when she heard:

"Princess... Come on, don't cry... I believe in you..."

It was Lord Starchbottom, who had followed her from the village and watched everything that happened between her and the villain, and between her and the king.

"Starchbottom... I don't know what to do", sighed the princess, turning to hug his counselor, and, best friend, "Perhaps my uncle is right and I can't change these guys"

"No, Delightful...", replied Starchy hugging back to the princess, "I know you will succeed... Maybe just, you were very fast"

"Fast?"

"I'm just saying that to be surrounded by good people are new to them I think you should teach them little by little... Perhaps with a mentor"

In that, a glimmer of light passed through the mind of the princess as fast as a winner horse race. An idea rushed into the head of the maid. Definitely she wouldn't resign.

"That's it!", exclaimed the princess's hand holding Starchbottom, "Starchy, find four of my most loyal and kind subjects! No... I mean, three of them! I have an idea!"

* * *

 **Hi there! Well... here's the chaptern 6! What you think gonna do the princess now? And w** **hat will happen to Bashful? Boop! See ya!**


	8. The Love Spell

_Chapter 7: The Love Spell_

"I can't believe I ever I'm further from get the Royal Ruby!"

Bashful couldn't help but burst into anger once he was inside to his room that he shared with his friends. His eyes turned green again, and his hair theatened catches fire again.

"Stupid princess! Stupid Jollywood! Stupid Ruby! Stupid everyone!"

Bashful, with his magic, threw a green beam at one of the many furniture in the room, shattering it instantly. He grabbed one of the various trimmings that were out there and threw aggressively crashing against the wall, making it broke into pieces. The blond kept shouting with his hair caught on fire, and his anger retaliated with whatever he find.

However, after a few seconds, Bashful managed to vent his anger at last, and soon the other feeling that came over him was released... insecurity.

The scowling young blonde was soon transformed into a sad expression, and his eyes and hair returned to normal. Bashful sat on his bed, grabbed his legs to his chest and rested his head between his knees, closing his eyes.

The image of the faces of the villagers looking only to him, invaded his mind. He could see anger and ridicule in the eyes of all the people who watched him intently, as if they were to kill him. Now he just heard mocking laughter in his head, laughing at him and his inability to be a good villain. He could hear the voice of Doc, reminding him that he is useless and has always been a disgrace to the family.

He'll never be like Doc, not even half as good. He embarrassed her sweet (but at the sane time, nefarious) mother, rest in peace. He didn't deserve to be part of The 7D, if he can't even face alone an innocent crowd.

Tears rolled down the cheeks of the young blonde while those horrible thoughts were invading inside, destroying his low self-esteem.

Suddenly, he felt the sound of a door suddenly opened. The blond with green tips quickly looked up from his knees, to see his three friends entering very anxious. Immediately he cleaned as he could his cheeks, which wouldn't be evidence that he was crying... Which wasn't very good, thanks to his eyes bloodshot, his red nose and his heavy breathing.

"Bashful? Are you crying?", asked Sleepy shocked 'cause he had never seen before Bashful cry, 'cause he's very cold and heartless, or at least, he seemed.

"N-No!", tried to hide the blond, which didn't work because of his shortness breathing.

"C'mon Bashful! You're not a good liar and you know it", growled Grumpy, still worried about his friend, "What happened to you? What happened there in the village?"

"N-Nothing, right? L-Leave me alone", said the young villain annoying, trying to calm as could his breath.

Bashful, despite his name, was always as a rather shy boy, but very determined, evil, cruel, insensitive, almost equal to his spiteful brother. But inside, he lived up to his name. He lived full of insecurities that plagued him all day, full of fear and anguish, despairing of his own abilities. However, he never confessed anything to anyone. He couldn't let anyone know about his fears, he couldn't be seen as someone weak and easy to destroy. And this time, it wouldn't be the case.

"I just... hit my foot while I was breaking everything around here... It hurt a lot, that's all"

"Are you sure, Bash?", asked Sneezy.

"Oh, please! Of course I'm sure, Sneezy! For God's sake, stop wasting time on stupid things and start to think a way to get that damn Ruby!", shouted enraged Bashful, leaving behind his weak side.

A silence filled the room. The other three villains looked at each other, wondering if what their blonde friend said was true. However, when they saw the young dwarf about to have another fit of anger, they chose not to continue to insist on the subject... Bashful had enough tensions for the day.

Sleepy looked closely at his two other friends and then to the blond. The dwarf with black and white hair stepped forward and said:

"The Royal Ruby will be used at the coronation of the Princess"

"What!?", exclaimed Bashful, thinking he hallucinated or perhaps misheard.

"The ruby will be used at the coronation to give all the power of Jollywood to the princess", Sleepy continued, "One guy of the village told me, 'cause he's very excited about the coronation... Apparently he loves rubies"

"Oh, my God! It's perfect!", exclaimed Bashful, finally smiling after a long time.

Just then, someone knocked the door of the room of villains. The young blonde rose from his bed and walked quietly to see who it was. He turned to his friends before opening the door, to make sure there was nothing suspicious. Although the small damages in the room, everything seemed normal and so the other three dwarves gave him a positive signal to open the door.

"Delightful?"

"Bashful! Are you better now?", asked the princess once saw the young blonde.

"Eh, yes thanks", Bashful answered, annoyed by the question.

"I'm glad... Well, I come to apologize again for what happened", the princess said softly, not wanting to disturb the villain.

The blonde would have answered the girl in front of him something unpleasant and rude, however, he reminded the small detail that her coronation was the key to get the Royal Ruby.

"No, Delightful...", Bashful said softly imitating the princess's voice, smiling slightly, "I exaggerated, I was a fool and I admit, can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Bashful...", the princess blushed a little, impressed by that apology so polite, "...You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault"

"Well, anyway I apologize for brutalizing a so beautiful princess", flattered Bashful, smiling mischievously, "Oh! And I add, future queen also... By the way, when is your coronation, my dear?"

"In a week", smiled the princess, blushing at so gentleman who was being Bashful.

"Interesting... And...? What if you invite us? We could sit in the front row, near the Royal Ruby... You know, for we catch the goodness", the villain pretended his intentions.

Then, the princess's smile vanished.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys", said Delightful sadly, "But in the front row can only sit the king, the royal advisor and me... Oh, right! And my date, if I had... "

"Date?", That word stuck in the mind of blond.

"Yes, I'm so sorry", apologized Delightful again.

"Date?"

"Umm... Yes?"

"Date…"

"Yes, Bashful", the princess nodded somewhat uncomfortable, "But if you want you can attend the coronation anyway..."

"Yes, yes, thank you very much, see ya", interrupted Bashful closing the bedroom door in the face of the princess.

The other three villains looked intrigued to the smiling dwarf leaning against the door of the room.

"I think we'll get a date for Delightful for her coronation...", smiled the young villain ominously, "...I need a love spell"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the door...

"Umm... Okay, see you soon", the princess spoke confused, knowing that the villains were not listening. The questions became increasingly biggest in the head of the blonde girl.

Was she which don't understand nothing or these guys are really very different?

But those thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling by her name, running toward her.

"Delightful! I have the subjects!", shouted Lord Starchbottom, with hundreds of papers in his hands, running wildly toward the princess. Once he was in front of her, his breathing calmed a bit before returning to repeat: "I have the subjects..."

"Wonderful!", beamed the fair-haired maiden.

"However, I can't choose three of them 'cause I don't know for what you need them", said Starchbottom, showing Princess the hundreds of papers in his hands, with profiles of many villagers Jollywood, "They're willing to serve in whatever, Delightful"

"Amazing!", exclaimed the princess fascinated seeing the pile of papers with profiles of the subjects who were willing to help her, "Now just have to choose three most suitable"

"But why do you need them?", asked finally the redhead royal advisor.

"To be the mentors of the boys!"

"O-Of the villains? T-The four of The 7D? T-Those who are behind this door?", asked the counselor nervously as he pointed to the door next to him, betting that none of the subjects that he found had offered to help knowing it would be the mentor of those evil dwarves.

"Obviously, Starchy!", smiled the princess, looking among the hundreds of papers to whoever indicated.

"B-But, why looking for three? They're four, shouldn't you find four subjects?", asked Starchbottom, watching as the princess was looking through piles of papers.

"Of course not, my dear friend!", smiled the fair maiden as if it were obvious what she was saying, "I don't make the same mistake... Bashful will don't have mentorship with someone he didn't trust, of course not... It has to be someone he already knows"

"W-Who?", asked very nervous the royal advisor, praying inside that the princess didn't choose him as the mentor of the young villain. Just watch his sinister gaze made him tremble...

"Well I! I'll be his mentor"

Inside, Starchbottom was a bomb of joy and relief at not being chosen as the ruthless blonde dwarf mentor, but outside, there was something that bothered him about the plan of her best friend.

"Bashful trust on you?"

"Well, not exactly...", confessed princess remembering the exact words of the blonde dwarf when they discussed on the way to the castle, "...But I know I can get him to trust me"

"If you say so... Now, let's find those who might be the best mentors for the other three boys"

The afternoon went much faster than anyone expected. Lord Starchbottom and the princess worked all afternoon to find perfect candidates for the three villains. They had been looking so hard that when they finished, the princess was soon sleep in her royal bedchamber. Starchbottom would have done the same, but unfortunately the coronation of her best friend was coming, and he had to organize the preparations for it.

The villains had not left his room all the afternoon. They stayed planning what they would do exactly to get the Royal Ruby. Once organized the plan, they dedicated themselves to have a good time with friends before it reached the time to put the plan into action...

It was already 10:15pm.

The royal chef had finished his day's work, like all his assistants. Therefore, the royal kitchen was absolutely empty... It was the perfect moment for the dwarfs.

"All right, it's almost ready..."

Three of the four villains were in the kitchen, making a strange mixture in a very big bowl. Bashful was stirring the ultimate pasture land in the mix, when he read the next ingredient of his spell book.

"I need a thick drop of blood... By effort, not by accident", Bashful told to his two friends who were in charge of get the ingredients.

"What do is meant by that?", asked Grumpy, somewhat annoyed by the poor specifications of the book.

"You know, a drop of blood achieved by effort, as when they say that "with blood and sweat" you did something", said Sleepy to his confused friend, "It can't be a drop of blood when you get hurt, it doesn't have the same amount of magic like the blood by effort"

"And where will we get a drop of blood by effort?", growled frustrated Grumpy.

"I don't know, but you better think of something, 'cause this is the best love spell of the book, it better we do it right", Bashful said, looking at his friends.

Suddenly, Sneezy walks into the kitchen. He was all dusty and exhausted, his face completely sweaty and his nose red and swollen. He was carrying a nice bouquet of flowers in his hands, or were flowers before, now it was only leafless stalks.

"I brought the flowers", moaned Sneezy with congested nasal voice.

"Sneezy! What happened to the flowers?", exclaimed Bashful annoying to see those stems bleached without any flower, "How are we supposed to do the spell now?"

"Well, excuse me!", spoke angrily the chestnut with blue tips, "But I remember you that I'm allergic to flowers! You have no idea what I had to do to get them and not faint! I sneezed as ever, I mess me completely, and I hurt over with thorns from the stems! But here they are, and with all my effort brought the flowers here, so you'd better thank me for my work and I swear I'll..."

"Wait! You said you buried the thorns of the flowers in an effort to get them?", interrupted Grumpy, alerting Sleepy too.

"Yes", admitted Sneezy showing his bloody hands, "I had no time to bind up my hands, so it bled a quite"

"It's perfect!", at that moment Grumpy brutally grabbed the hands of the young villain, and the squeezed as hard as he could. Ignoring the cries of pain of the chestnut guy with blue tips, Grumpy continued crushing the hands of his friend until a thick drop of blood fell into the bowl where they were making the potion.

"Done!", exclaimed Bashful as he scrambled the final ingredient and a flurry of pink smoke shot out of the bowl forming a heart shaped cloud, "It's ready the potion for the spell!"

"Now only missing the flowers...", Sleepy said, destroying the illusions of the other three villains.

"Agh, the flowers!", exclaimed Bashful frustrated, "How do we do the spell without flowers..."

At that very moment, someone came into the kitchen. The four villains were alerted being betrayed, so immediately, Bashful hid his spell book under a dishtowel.

But when they realized who had entered, their nerves calmed. Was Lord Starchbottom, which looked very exhausted. He was holding a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Hi, Starchy", greeted Grumpy. When Starchbottom looked away from the flowers to see who greeted him, he felt his heart stopped of fright.

"Y-You?", exclaimed the redhead counselor nervous, "W-What are you doing here?"

"We came for a late night snack", Bashful lied, leaning slightly in the dishtowel to hide the book.

"What's the matter, Starchy? Are you afraid of us?", smiled Sleepy amusing.

"M-Me? Afraid? Of course not!", Starchbottom defended, "I'm just tired"

"And those flowers?", Sneezy couldn't help asking, considering what could be their salvation.

"They're for the coronation of the princess", said the redhead counselor, "I spent all day working out the details to come out perfect, and even there are hundreds of things I have to do"

The four villains maliciously looked at each other, smiling confident. They all had the same idea.

"Oh, poor you, my friend!", exclaimed Sneezy as he approached to Starchbottom, "It shows that you need a break"

"I think you need it too...", said the royal adviser to see the dirty look of the dwarf that usually was the more worried that his aspect of the four villains.

"I think you need to rest, Starchy", said Grumpy while he also approaching to the counselor, "Allow me"

The grouchy dwarf held the huge bouquet of flowers while Sneezy approached a chair behind Lord Starchbottom. Sleepy finally gave him a little push at the redhead to sit in the chair.

"Are you comfortable?", asked Sleepy as a lightblue light appeared in his hands, "If you have trouble sleeping, I can help you"

"Of course not, Sleepy", brought Grumpy, "What he needs is a massage"

Bashful approached to Grumpy to receive him the flowers as he walked behind the chair to massage to Starchbottom.

However, the redhead counselor not left untouched by the villains. He rose from the chair immediately before Grumpy even touch his shoulders.

"Y-You're very kind, guys", spoke Lord Starchbottom nervous, approaching to Bashful to recover the flowers, "B-But I have things to do, like taking the samples of the flowers to the royal florist for the coronation"

"We take them for you", Bashful said, walking away from Starchbottom if he would take over the flowers, "You just go rest, we'll take care of it"

Starchbottom carefully observed the kindly eyes of the villains, and equally, he suspicious of their intentions. However, disobey the dwarfes was really scary, and besides he was exhausted... Maybe it wasn't as bad idea.

"Okay", agreed Starchbottom, "But if the florist doesn't receive the samples now, we'll no flowers for the coronation and the king will be really angry"

"Don't worry, Starchy" Bashful said, already pushing Starchbottom out of the kitchen, "The florist will receive the samples today without fail, now you go rest, you deserve it"

Before Starchbottom could even say goodbye, the villains had already thrown he out of the royal kitchen.

Once he saw that only he and his friends were in the kitchen, Bashful separated the huge bouquet of flowers and rearmed two smaller branches, both of the same size. One of them left over from the counter, and the other one gave it to Sleepy.

"Go and leave the samples to the florist, Sleepy", ordered the blonde, "We take care of the spell"

"Okay", Sleepy said, leaving the kitchen. Bashful approached the counter and grabbed the bowl with the love potion inside.

"Grumpy, the flowers", ordered the young villain to his friend.

The cranky dwarf grabbed the flowers and put them under the potion. At that moment, Bashful turned the bowl and its contents while falling slowly transformed into nothing but dust that fell directly on where Grumpy was holding the flowers. So the potion was impregnated in the flowers, achieving complete the spell.

The three villains smiled mischievously before cleaning everything they were used and back to your room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 **Well... I know, know...** **It took me so long to upload the chapter, but I have so many exams and I need to study! However, here's the chapter 7! Do you imagine what gonna happen with this crazy spell?**

 **That in the next chapter... XD**


	9. The Mentors

_Chapter 8: The Mentors_

The sun shone again in Jollywood the next morning. The four villains awoken early and then start a new day. The flowers are kept fresh and beautiful in a vase, waiting for the time when the dwarfs would use the spell.

Bashful used the time that they had while waiting for whatever the princess ordered them to do that day, and began to read his book of spells to memorize a few. Who knows when he need to use a little magic in his favor.

Grumpy decided to do some exercise. On the floor, he began to do some push-ups, then with one arm, and then continue to do crunches.

Sleepy hated waking up early, and considering the little time that they had, he decided to take a nap until the princess's call. Simply, he's not a morning person.

Sneezy coudn't stop looking at himself in the mirror wall of the room. He combed his hair, he settled his clothes, he smiled to himself to appreciate his figure too much. He just thought he was perfect.

The four villains were so focused doing other things, that suddenly...

"Boys...", called the royal advisor when he entered the room of the villains, "...The princess is waiting in the main hall"

Three of the four dwarves looked at each other before smile and wake up Sleepy. Now was the moment that they had been waiting. Before leaving the room, Bashful pulled flowers from the vase, and carried with him hidden behind his back. Starchbottom noticed that the flowers that Bashful carried were the same as last night had given them the villains take them to the royal florist. However, he said nothing about it. He was expected that these dastardly villains didn't do a good deed without wanting something in return. But why do these dwarfs would want some beautiful flowers?

Starchbottom thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of them dwarfs in which he was thinking.

"What has planned the princess for us today, Starchy?", asked Grumpy, as the five men walked through the halls to go to the main hall.

"I hope it's not another public humiliation...", snarled the blonde with flowers hidden in the back.

"I would like to tell you...", began the redhead counselor, "...but that will the princess has to tell"

Once they reached the main hall, the four villains saw the princess waiting impatiently. Always very good dressed, with her long pink dress, her sparkling golden hair and her light blue amulet around her neck.

"Good morning!", greeted cheerful joyful the princess when she saw the four dwarfs, and behind them, Starchbottom approaching "I hope you slept well"

"Good morning, Delightful", greeted Sleepy, "We had a good night's sleep, actually"

Lord Starchbottom just rolled his eyes at the declaration of the dwarf black and white hair, considering that he saw them almost at midnight the day before in the royal kitchen.

Why he felt that these dwarfs plotting something bad?

"Bashful", the princess interrupted the thoughts of her best friend as she approached to the blonde dwarf, "I don't wanna be pushy, but...", she said kneeling to get at the height of the villain, "...I would really like to hear your forgiveness for what happened yesterday"

"Don't apologize, princess", smiled Bashful seeing the perfect opportunity to launch the plan, "I was the stupid that exaggerated and then I blamed you for everything"

The princess smiled slightly as she realized that Bashful actually meant it. She considered strange that behavior coming from someone so sinister and unfeeling. But he seemed so sincere...

"It's more!", exclaimed Bashful with a gentle smile, "I have a gift for you in compensation for the way I treated you"

At that moment, Bashful showed the beautiful flowers during all this time remained hidden behind his back. Starchbottom carefully observed the actions of the villain, if something bad hatched. An evil gleam shone in the eyes of the blond, and a strange green light shone in the flowers, but it seems that only Starchbottom noticed it.

"Oh, so beautiful!", exclaimed the princess holding the bouquet of flowers, rising from her heels, fascinated with the gift of the villain.

"Delightful flowers for a Delightful princess", recited Bashful, smiling.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Bashful", Delightful sighed, admiring the beautiful flowers in her hands, smiling pleasantly at the dwarf.

"Don't say anything", replied the blonde smiling, "It's a pleasure"

The princess was so amazed with flowers that gave the villain, without thinking twice, she approached the bouquet to her face and breathed deeply to inhale the scent of flowers. The strange green glow of the flowers began to fade, and when the smell came through the nostrils of the princess, the magic began its work.

"Umm... it smell... a bit strange...", said the princess, some dizzy for that scent.

"Don't you like it?", asked Bashful, without losing his smile.

"No, no! I really like it... Umm... It's just that... that...", suddenly Delightful head began to spin, and she felt as if everything around disappeared... except the dwarf in front of her. Something inside the princess began to feel very strange. Suddenly, all her attention stopped on the blond villain. Her heart began to race and her cheeks turned red.

"Wow, Bashful...", Delightful sighed, staring at the dwarf almost hypnotic gaze, "...You always had those eyes so pretty?"

Bashful's smile grew wider when he realized the attitude of the princess. It was perfect. She was enchanted...

"Thank you, Delightful", thanked the smiling dwarf to the princess, "Your eyes are pretty too"

"You have a beautiful smile...", sighed Delightful, completely hypnotized. Bashful couldn't help blushing a little with the princess compliments, but he had to hold back... anyway, it was just a spell.

"W-Well t-thank you, princess", stammered blushed the blonde dwarf.

"You're very attractive...", smiled blushing the princess, still see the eyes of Bashful.

"O-Oh... Umm... W-Well..."

"Really... very handsome..."

"T-Thanks, again", stammered in response the flushed dwarf.

Starchbottom didn't understand what happened to the princess, but he knew that whatever happened should wait for later. They had work to do.

"Delightful... Delightful!", shouted the exasperated royal advisor, awakening from trance to the princess, who kept sighing for the blonde dwarf.

"What? What happened?", reacted Delightful, finally diverting his view of the villain.

"The project... the mentors... remember?", recalled the redheaded counselor to the blonde maid confused.

"Oh, right!", recalled the princess before heading to the four villains beside her, "Boys, the day 2 of our project will consist of..."

"Something associated with mentors?", interrupted Grumpy, finishing the sentence of the blonde girl.

"Exactly, Grumpy!", grinned the princess to the burly dwarf before heading to her best friend, "Starchbottom, make them pass please"

The redhead counselor nodded smiling and obeyed the orders of his best friend. He ran to the hallway door and opened it, letting in who were waiting impatiently to help the Jollywood future queen.

Three people came, two dwarfs and a girl. The four villains looked confused at the three visitors who came with Starchbottom to them. The three subjects came off the princess and villains, and nicest and kindest smiles, politely greeted the future Queen.

Delightful also saluted before heading excited to the dwarfs beside her.

"Guys, they're going to be your mentors!"

"What!?", exclaimed the four villains in unison, shocked. Longer they have to endure the princess, and now would be the apprentices of these subjects?

"Isn't it amazing?", asked the princess, giving small jumps with excitement. She had extreme confidence that her idea of the mentors it works.

The villains looked at each other angry, unable to believe that they would now have to deal with mentors. After they got the Royal Ruby and they own Jollywood, Doc had better give them a great reward for all this hard work.

Delightful noticed the irritation of the dwarves upon learning the situation of the mentors, so she quickly decided to take the initiative before the villains were against to the project.

Quickly, the princess walked to mentors and smiled.

"Grumpy...", called the blond girl to the long brown beard dwarf, "Your mentor will be Cobby"

A cheerful dwarf stepped forward to approach the grumpy villain. He had red hair with a small beard of the same color on his chin. He wore a green shirt with a tie, gray trousers and brown shoes, to finish with a typical artisan apron.

"Hi, how are you!", greeted the dwarf, "I'm Cobby, nice to meet you"

Grumpy only carefully watched the redheaded dwarf before complaining loudly and frown at his new mentor.

"Umm... Okay", began the princess somewhat annoyed by the unexpected reaction of the villain, before heading to the next dwarf, "Sleepy, Old Women will be your mentor"

An elderly dwarf took a step toward the villains to presented. With lifeless hair and face full of wrinkles, Old Women wore a faded pink dress and dirty apron tied around his waist.

"Hello, boys", Old Women spoke quietly, "It's a pleasure"

"She!?", exclaimed incredulously the villain with white and black beard, "She's gonna be my mentor!?"

"Umm, yeah", the princess spoke again, still disappointed in the attitude of the two villains. _I hope Sneezy react better_ , she thought.

"Sneezy, she is Little Red Riding Hood"

A young girl, high for the villains, stepped closer the dwarf of brown and blue hair. A cheerful smile and a long red hood was the first thing that stood out from the young girl. She had brown hair tied in two braids on each side. She wore a blue dress with a small apron, and carried a small wicker basket with her.

"Hi everyone!", greeted cheerful young, "I'm Little Red Riding Hood, but you can call me Little Red"

Sneezy silent watching the girl in front of her, then he smiled slightly and after a few seconds, burst into laughs. Delightful smiled hopefully that would be a sign of approval from the villain. Nevertheless:

"It must be a joke!", laughed the villain of hairs brown and blue, "She? Really?"

"Yes, Sneezy... I'm serious", Delightful spoke with some disappointment to see the reactions of the villains. Maybe she was wrong, but it seemed that the four didn't want to even try to be good... But if so, why they have agreed to be part of the project?

"And me!? What about me!?", cried the blonde, somewhat annoyed at having been forgotten.

"Oh, well...", Delightful smiled sweetly as she approached to the blond dwarf, "You're cute, and very attentive..."

"Delightful, he's referring to the mentors", Starchbottom corrected.

"Oh, of course!", said the princess, without even paying attention to the correctness of his counselor, only hypnotizing with the eyes of the blond villain.

"The princess decided she would be your mentor, Bashful" said Starchbottom, realizing that his friend was not paying attention.

"What!?", exclaimed astonished the blond. In truth he didn't expect that... If he had known he would have to spend every day with her, he wouldn't have given her a love spell.

Delightful fully flushed to remember that she was to be the mentor of Bashful. She really felt butterflies in her stomach to think that would be a long time with him.

The other three villains chuckled, seeing the situation that had been Bashful. _Perhaps all this will be fun_ , thought the three dwarfs.

"Oh, no...", whispered to himself the blond dwarf. Nothing could be worse for him.

"Hey, buddy", Grumpy called him in a whisper so no one else would listen, "You better treat her well... Remember that you must be her date for the coronation"

"Don't remind me, Grumpy", growled Bashful, stressed about what he had to do.

Starchbottom watched the two villains whispering and he meant something bad. He could feel it, the villains plotting something, and he was going to find it was.

"Well!", exclaimed Delightful excited, "Mentors, it's time to teach these guys the good!"

* * *

 **I'm sooooooooo sorry for the delay, guys! But I'm so stressed... I'll try to upload ofen... But, I'm gonna try. You know, school and exams everyday it's a problem for me. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Natta's out!**


	10. Teaching Good

_Chapter 9: Teaching Good_

In one of the many houses in Jollywood, the best shoemaker on the village, Cobby, preparing for another day of work as usual. However, this time it would be different. He had a mission, commissioned by the Princess of Jollywood. He would be responsible for monitoring someone to teach you need to know, he would be a mentor, but not from anyone.

"So... Is this what you do?", asked irritably Grumpy, a member of the most formidable team of villains who had existed, observing around the small house, transformed into a shoe store.

"Isn't it great? Is a profession worthy admire", Cobby smiled while his apron to get ready for work stood.

"Yeah right", the burly villain laughed softly as he approached Cobby, "So... what do I do here? ¿Get bored while you work?"

"Of course not!", laughed Cobby while of closet near to him, he pulled another identical apron, "You will work alongside me"

"Well... You might be hard to believe but... Nobody tells me what to do, dude", growled Grumpy, fed up with having to put all these good people and always having to maintain posture.

"Oh, sorry Grumpy...", talked a little nervous the cobbler for the somewhat aggressive behavior that the villain was taking, knowing he could beat him if he were angry, "...but the princess ordered me to be your mentor, so have to abide by what I say... I'm sorry"

Grumpy was so angry at that moment that he just wanted to hit the cobbler in front of him and flee back to the Island of the Lost. What matters rule Jollywood, he just wanted out of there and leave behind all that goodness.

But Doc's words came to mind. He couldn't give up now.

"Agh, all right!", said Grumpy accepting accepting the apron and quickly putting it somewhat frustrated.

Meanwhile, not so far away, in a giant shoe clearly become a house, a somewhat older woman was in the same conditions as her shoemaker friend.

"I will warn you immediately that I'm not good with kids... or with anyone", Sleepy spoke with bitterness, he just saw the house of his mentor, Old Women, she was full of children playing and screaming everywhere.

"Quiet, Sleepy", said Old Women to the white-bearded villain, "They don't require much work, you just have to keep an eye on them"

"Anyway, why am I here?", asked Sleepy already sick the shouting was inside the house, being that he loves peace and tranquility.

"Because I'm going to buy what lack of food for the week to the market, and while you take care of my little ones", Old Woman said as she held her basket to the market.

"Yes of course! Didn't you hear I said I'm not good with kids?", Sleepy complained, clearly annoyed by the spontaneous job of nanny.

"Trust me Sleepy, child care is easier than it seems, and it teaches you patience, kindness and perseverance... something you need to seriously"

 _Don't know what I'm being persistent at this time for that damn Ruby,_ said Sleepy mentally as he saw Old Woman leaving the house.

Not far from there, near the forest, was walking Little Red Ridding Hood, who like Cobby and Old Woman, had the same task.

"You can't pay someone to go to let that basket to your grandmother?", Sneezy complained, also as friends, exasperated by the good deeds they had to do.

"What sense does it pay someone to do something that can I do by myself? Besides, if I'm going to give my grandmother a gift I personally leave it her! That is the grace of gifts...", said the girl happy, walking along the villain into the woods to go to the Grandma's house.

"How boring", growled Sneezy, "Why should I go with you? Is your grandmother, not mine!"

"Because as I be your mentor is my duty to teach you to be good, and this is a good action", said Little Red, even with a cheerful smile... A smile that was getting sick to Sneezy.

The villain was about to argue again with Little Red when a tingle in his nose stopped him. Before he knew it, a great sneeze burst to the nose of the young villain. It was so strong that Sneezy got hit the ground and give him a headache.

"Agh, stupid allergies!", complained Sneezy with a scream of exasperation. The villain immediately took out his pocket mirror to look into it and make sure his appearance continue intact.

"My God, Sneezy! Are you okay?", asked Little Red alarmed when she saw the mighty sneeze of Sneezy, approaching him to ensure that he doesn't hurt to fall.

"No, I'm not okay!", said Sneezy looking in the mirror, very exasperated.

"What do you have? What hurts?", asked the worried girl, trying to see with the naked eye the wound of the villain, knowing he wouldn't let her closer to him.

"Don't you see my hair!? It's just awful! How horrible!", shouted Sneezy while with his hands trying to comb his brown and blue hair.

Little Red Ridding Hood was silent for a few seconds before understand what Sneezy meant. She didn't know whether to laugh or maybe get angry, or just ignore him...

"You scared me!", she complained when she finally was able to react, "I thought something bad happened to you"

"But something bad happened to me! My hair is... "

"It's just disheveled!", Little Red said to Sneezy as she helped him to stand up.

Sneezy only groaned to the girl, realizing that she didn't understand his problems. How could she not understand the urgency of his hair.

"Why do you care so much about your appearance?", asked Little Red, a little concerned about the necessity of the villain to always look good.

"Well, I'm too handsome to look bad", admitted Sneezy as a monotony, "It's obviously, don't you think? I mean you have to be blind not to realize how attractive I am"

"Maybe you're a little vain", the girl laughed as she picked up her basket that had been set aside to help the villain.

"It's not vanity...", growled Sneezy, looking for the last time in the mirror to make sure his hair was well before storing it in his pocket, "... It's just good taste"

"If you say so...", Little Red said with a smile before starting to walk again, "Now come on, it's getting late"

Sneezy rolled his eyes just before keep up with Little Red.

Meanwhile, in the shoe house shoe...

Old Woman had come to the market with much food to prepare her children during the week. Once entered her house she was surprised to hear no noise...It wasn't normal. She glanced at the living room and even more surprised to see no one there.

"Children? Sleepy? Where are they?", she asked as she walked into the house, hoping to see someone.

As found no one on the ground floor, she decided to leave the purchases in the kitchen and go upstairs to check her children's rooms.

Once up, Old Woman inspected the rooms of her children. To her surprise, all her children were asleep in one of the rooms. You could tell they were asleep unexpectedly, given that some of the children were sleeping on top of each other, some lay sprawled on the floor, and others slept over their toys.  
She was completely surprised and also confused. As she surveyed the room, she found Sleepy equally asleep in a chair.

"Sleepy!", Old Woman tried to wake the villain shaking his shoulder and calling him by name, which worked when Sleepy gradually began to awaken.

"W-What happened?", Sleepy asked, somewhat dazed by just be waking up.

"My children... all are sleeping...", the woman said something worried about her children.

"Oh yes!", Sleepy laughed evilly while stood from his chair and stretched, "I bewitched them to sleep and I could have some peace"

"What!?", exclaimed Old Woman shocked, "Sleepy, that's not right! Wake up my children now!"

"But... they'll start screaming again...", the white-bearded villain complain.

"Sleepy! Awake my children immediately, and then we have a serious talk about enchanted people"

Sleepy agreed to do what his mentor ordered and woke all the kids. However, Old Woman wouldn't be the only one who would have a hard time...

"Help!"

Cobby immediately left to attend to a customer who was buying shoes and ran as fast as he could to the showcaset of shoes, where Grumpy was working.  
When Cobby approached to the showcase he saw the burly villain almost choking to a villager. The shoemaker quickly panicked and shouted at Grumpy to leave him alone.

"Let him go Grumpy, let him go now!"

"Agh, all right!"

Grumpy spread his hands of the poor villager neck, dropping sharply down. The villager as he saw he was free to the villain attack, quickly stopped coughing as he could and ran away from the Cobby's shoe store.

"What you think you're doing!?", asked the shoemaker angrily, "How can you think strangle that poor fellow!?"

"He wouldn't stop asking me questions and I couldn't stand it anymore!", fought the villain with brute force.

"You work here! You are supposed to resolve customer queries, that's your job!", shouted altered Cobby.

"Well... Did I mention that I don't have patience?", Grumpy growled as he walked away to the showcase to enter to the shoe store, leaving Cobby alone.

"This will be very difficult", he said to himself the shoemaker as he returned to the shoe store to continue meeting customer had left alone.

The evening was very long for the three mentors. They were totally relieved when it was dark and the villains had to return to the castle. Their own breath to continue the next day were given, but for the moment belonged to rest.

Meanwhile, the three villains gathered in their room, and as they prepared to sleep, they told what had their day as apprentices to good people.

"Well, apparently as my mentor, bewitch people to sleep when I want it's bad", Sleepy scoffed when he remembered what it was Old Woman upset when she realized that he bewitch her children.

"I learned today that apparently the appearance is not what matters, that's my mentor's grandmother told me when she met me... But she's an old woman, wrinkled not even take care of her hair! What does she know?", Sneezy complained, remembering the Granny of Little Red Ridding Hood, who agreed that Sneezy was very attractive, but that would not matter, because the real beauty was inside... which does not fell well to the villain.

"Well, did you know that strangle people when they don't leave you alone with millions of questions it's bad? That I learned today", growled Grumpy remembering how upset was Cobby after the poor villager had fled scared, "But in my defense, it was totally annoying! You know that if something is bothering me i got character to fix it, I'm not shy about my stuff"

"Hey, and speaking of shy... Where's Bashful?", said Sneezy, realizing that the young villain wasn't with them in the room.

The three dwarfs looked at each other, to realize that none of them knew where their blond friend was.

"Sneezy, look for him in the mirror", said Grumpy as the three friends stood up from their beds to approach the wall mirror room.

The villain of brown and blue hair stood in front of the mirror, he closed his eyes and held his hands. Instantly his hands were illuminated by a blue light as his hair.

"Mirror, mirror

On the Wall

Where's Bashful?

You have..."  
 ** _  
_**Before Sneezy could finish the spell, the three villain felt the sound of a door. Everyone turned to see their blond friend enter the room.

Bashful was frowning, his hair burning in green flames, with pink lipstick marks on his cheeks and completely flushed.

"I had the worst day of my life!"

* * *

 **I'm soooooooo sorry** **guys!** **but I've been** **so stressed** **with** **school** **that I** **had very little time** **for me! N** **ow I'll try to update more often, as the school is over for me, but now begin the holiday that is also complicated...**

 **I hope you not be upset, but I guarantee you that this fic will not end soon!**

 **See ya, guys!**


End file.
